Amnesia
by zander herris
Summary: Suna has been destroyed and Gaara has lost his memory, can Sakura help him remember?
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

It was hot day in July when Sakura decided to open up her first lemonade stand. It was childish for a sixteen year old but it made money.

She stood out by the corner waiting for her first costumer. "Why is it so hard these days to sell lemonade." She looked to see her best friend Hinata standing next to her. "Hey Hinata, what to help me out? I'll give you half the prophets" Hinata smiled and walked away. "Okay then."

* * *

It seemed like she had been waiting for hours in the sun when finally she got her first costumer. It was guy about her age, he wasn't too tall and wasn't too short. He looked around the stand and shoved his hand in his pocket to fish out a quarter. "Here you go." Sakura handed him a glass and he slugged it down. "I've never seen anyone so thirsty." 

"Are you okay?" He fished in his pocket again and brought out another quarter and slammed it on the stand. Sakura handed him another glass and watched him drink. "Forgive me; I haven't had any sustenance for days." Sakura looked confused. "Your homeless?" he glared for a moment as he placed the empty cup in her hand. "If I told you I don't think you would believe it." "Try me." He looked around. "Let's go to your place."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and frowned. "I see what's going on here; you just want to get me into bed don't you! I don't even know your name!" He looked at his hand and placed another quarter on the stand. "My name is Gaara and I don't want to get you into bed. However I do want your help."

"Well, okay whatever." They headed back to her house and went up to her room. Sakura had to be careful not to awake her mom; she would be in big trouble if there was a guy in her room.

Gaara looked around her room and sat on her bed awkwardly. Sakura noticed his headband, "Your from Suna didn't that place get destroyed?" Gaara's face became serious. Yes, unfortunately I don't remember how it happened or who I was before that." "So you've just been wandering around lost?" His face immediately showed sadness and he turned his head away and gave a small nod.

Sakura heart sank with guilt.even if she had no part of it she still felt bad. As she stared at Gaara she couldn't help feel like she recognized him from somewhere.

She turned back to Gaara to see he was sound asleep on her bed.

"I guesss my lemonade stand will have to wait." She thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sakura found herself laying on the floor hearing the heavy footsteps of her mother coming up stairs.

She panicked and slapped Gaara to wake him. He jumped up and a burst of sand shot out from nowhere. "What's your problem?" The door knob turned and Sakura quickly pushed Gaara off the bed into the closet.

"Hey mom, what do you want?" Her mother looked around the room and picked up a shirt off the floor. "You have to much free time that's what! As your mother I have to do what's best for you, so I got you a job." Sakura quickly turned her glance to the closet door; a stream of sand was flowing out through the cracks. She quickly tossed her blanket over it then looked back to her mother.

"A job! Not now please I'll find something later." She begged. Her mother frowned and turned to the door. "Clean your room at least." Sakura smiled then closed the door behind her mother.

Gaara stepped out of the closet and sat on the bed. " I didn't know your mother had such standards for you, maybe I such go."

Sakura found herself holding on to his shoulder. "NO! Don't worry about it, I can still help you." Gaara stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Well okay." She took a breathe of relief and sat next to him.

"So what was that sand?"

Gaara looked down at his palm and watched the little grains shift with his movement.

"Well I …" His gaze seemed to drift towards the corner off the room to Sakura's hamster cage. "Gaara, what are you looking at?"

Something seemed to pulse inside Gaara, and a tension grew inside his chest.

Sakura looked at Gaara then to the cage, his eyes seemed different, he looked more...mean.

"Um…" he turned to her quckly and smiled. "Let's get started."

" Do you remember anything about how you got those sand abilities?"

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment. "No."

"Okay, um what about before you came to me?"

His eye seemed to twitch and the sand seemed even more strange. " Before I came here…I was in my village…I woke up on the ground and everyone was destroyed…I was covered in blood."

Gaara got up and walked to the window. " I need to know what happened." He said as he pressed his forehead against the window.

Sakura stared down at the floor. Her thoughts raced as a quick conclusion came to mind. "He's a phyco killer who backed out and doesn't remember what he did!" Inner Sakura screamed.

His gazed turned to Sakura again. " There's another thing too, my father is missing."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura blinked and turned away from Gaara. "Your father is missing?"

Gaara wanted to turn her back to him; he wanted to see her face. He raised his hand but decided it was not a good idea.

Several conclusions ran through her mind. _Could Gaara have slaughtered his village? Did he kill his father? Or does his father have something to do with the fall of Suna?_

"Gaara, what do you remember about your father?" He crossed his arms almost instinctively. "He was a hardass. That's pretty much explains him. Smart though." Sakura crossed her legs. "That's it? Who was he?"

Gaara felt the tenseness in his chest again. Almost if he were going to blackout. Sakura noticed something was wrong. He seemed to be hunched over clutching his head.

"Gaara calm down!"

Gaara looked up at her with weary eyes. "I am calm."

Sakura suddenly had that guilty feeling again.

Before she could say anything Gaara got up and laid his head on her lap. "Before we go on, I want to know your name."

"It's Sakura."

"I like it."

She ran her fingers through his hair, already it seemed like they knew each other, though it had only been a day or two.

"Sakura, I don't feel comfortable with you doing that."

"**Well maybe I don't feel comfortable with your head in my lap!" ** Inner Sakura screamed.

"My father, he…didn't really talk about his job."

The door swung open and the familiar face of her mother peeked through the doorway. "I knew you were hiding something!"

"**Busted!**" inner Sakura teased.

Sakura stood up quickly and nearly dropped Gaara onto the floor. "Mother I …"

"No excuses! Go wait in my room."

Sakura lowered her head and walked out of the room. _At this rate I'll never be able to help Gaara, nothing will ever be solved! _ Gaara gaze moved from Sakura to her mother, a look of doubt was evident on his face.

It became clear to him that he had a choice to make, either ditch Sakura or get rid or her mother.

As her mother turned to leave Gaara got up a swung his hand against her skull, she fell without a word.

"Sakura come." She looked up from the floor and jogged towards her room.

"What did you do?" Gaara looked again at the two of them with a strange looked on his face, it was almost enough to be worried.

"Well?!"

""She was in my way. Don't worry she'll be fine though. If you really want to help me then I suggest we get out of here where there's distractions." And that was it. The words rolled off his tongue like a snake slithering through the sand.

_Should I…_

Sakura felt someone grab her wrist as she was being pulled down to the ground, a series of shuriken and kunai cut through the windows of her house. "Sakura we have to go." She raised her arm for cover and squinted to see where the weaponry was coming from.

It looked like two shadows, one bigger than the other. "Gaara do you remember if anyone was after you?" He glanced down and closed his eyes. "Nope."

Before they could leave suddenly the weapons stopped coming. "What was that all about?"


	4. Chapter 4

ready

"Let's go Sakura." Gaara carefully wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Something inside of him scared her, it was in his voice…something…unnatural.

"Where are we going to go?" Sakura looked down at her wrist, his strength was incredible! Even if he didn't look it he was strong, and that was something she had to keep in mind. "I don't know, I guess where ever the wind takes us." Sakura pulled her wrist from his grasped, "I can't leave Konoha." Gaara looked over her features then glanced at the ground. "I don't know what's happening, I need your help…Sakura."

"Well I guess so."

_It seems like I have a decision to make. The only way I can help Gaara now is if I return with him to Suna!_ Sakura thought long and hard about this, "Sakura, I think we should go to suna." His face was serious. "That was exactly what I was thinking." Gaara gave a small nod and motioned Sakura to pack.

She opened her closet and stuffed some clothes in a red gym bag,_ What about Gaara?_ Saura walked over her mother's body and and pulled out an old dusty box from a shelf. "Gaara do you think these will fit you?" She held up an old t-shirt to Gaara. "I don't need any extra clothes." Sakura glared, "Your not going to wear the same clothes for the whole time are you?" Gaara got up from her bed and looked through the old box. "Who's are these?" She looked at the box. "My dad's."

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a white shirt and grey warm-ups. "There. Let's get moving now."

After a few miles walk Sakura found herself standing before the village gates. Two shinobi stood in front of them as guards, one of them looked at Gaara and whispered something to the other, then the two vanished. _Well that was easy._

Gaara looked over to her, "Ready?" Sakura smiled. "It's your past, are you ready?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura could feel her feet began to throb as the trail to Suna got a little bumpy. "Gaara, can we rest for a bit?"

"If we stop now I don't know what could happen. What if we get attacked again? I just don't know Sakura." Gaara said. Sakura put her hands to her hips. "One stop wouldn't hurt." She said as she looked at her feet. Gaara glanced at horizon, the sun quickly disappearing and the moon awaking from its day nap.

"Your right." Sakura turned to left to see a small clearing, already the large sand dunes were peaking over the green hills, and they were close.

"Sakura…thanks for helping me." He said. Sakura watched him lower his head waiting for a response. "Don't worry about it."

Gaara's eyes shined from the fire sitting in the center of the clearing, Sakura laid down and looked up at the stars. It was about midnight when Sakura felt something nudging against her back, instantly her body went into defense as she slowly turned her head.

A familiar bush of red hair met her eye, it was Gaara.

He was curled up behind her sleeping softly.

Sakura's eyes stung as the bright sunrise heated her face; _I wonder if Gaara is up yet?_

"Let's get going." His voice whispered from behind her. "Never mind." She thought. She got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes, hunger tore through her insides instantly.

"But first we eat'" Gaara said with a smile.

Sakura nodded as she followed him to a stream.

"Get ready to catch the fish as I throw them out okay Sakura." He said taking off his shirt and jumping into the stream. After a few seconds about three fish flew through the air towards her. She raised her hands weakly to catch the fish. _Oh why can't he just set them by the bank or something I can't catch!_

Sakura closed her eyes at the impact of scales to her face.

"Hey are you okay? You should have told me you couldn't catch." Gaara said leaning over her. Sakura opened her eyes to see Gaara's wet body over hers.

"Aside from smelling like fish I'm fine." She said trying to refrain herself from reaching up and running her hands over his chest.

"That's good I don't know what I would do if…" Gaara fell silent. Sakura's heart fluttered as she realized he wasn't getting up from his position over her.

Gaara's hand clamped over her mouth before she could say anything. "I hear something." His voice changed to a harsh whisper. Sakura looked at the hills and everything around her for the slightest movement. _I hope this isn't another attack. _

After a second she spotted something in the trees. "Gaara a mountain lion!"

"What are those doing around here?" Gaara said as he reached for his knife. The huge cat seemed to move like a machine, being perfectly aware of what its goal is…food.

Sakura jumped up and frantically searched for something to defend herself with, however the only thing she had was a tube of lip gloss. _Oh crap!_

Gaara's movements seemed just like the cats, his knife cutting the air to meet its body. Sakura was useless; all she could do is watch. The cat seemed to get very impatient with him and was no longer intimidated by Gaara's defense.

The cat swung at the knife and knocked it out of his hand. "Gaara!"

Gaara stumbled backwards and raised his arms over his body. _He's not going to make it, I have to do something! _

She picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could at the cat.

"Sakura no!"

The cat turned to her and began powering his limbs to a speed great enough to crush her.

A flash of sand appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the creature. Sakura squinted to see Gaara, he was holding out his hand towards the lion, his fingers slowly curling to a fist.

Blood splattered everywhere. Sakura turned away from the gruesome scene.

"Sakura I'm sorry you had to see that." Gaara said placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura's shoulder twitched from his touch and at the sight of his hand being covered in blood.

"I don't think we should make any more stops until Suna." She said, her voice still shaken. "Right."

"Hey is that it? Is that Suna?" She said. Gaara"s face became serious as he stared out at what was left of his village.

_What happened to this place? It didn't look like much before but now…_

She stared out at the ruins; the bodies were still there and defiantly not fresh.

"Well let's get started." Gaara said as he slowly made his way down the slope. She reluctantly followed him; he seemed to know his way quite well.

"Gaara I think we should start where you woke up on the ground."

"This is the spot where I woke up." He said. She immediately searched the ground for any evidence.

She took a step forward and hit her toe on something hard. "What the…" Sakura looked at the large gourd lying on the ground; it was full of sand…and blood.

"Is this yours?" She asked. Gaara lazily picked up the gourd ass if it weighed nothing. "It might be."

"So that must mean you're a shinobi then right?" Sakura said felling a burst of excitement build up in her chest.

"I guess." Gaara picked up Gourd and swung it around his shoulder. "Okay so far I know that I'm a ninja with sand powers but that's not enough for me, what happened to this place!"

"So your daughter is missing Ms. Haruno" The squad leader asked.

"Yes, I think she was tricked into going off with some man."

"What man?" He asked.

"I 'm not sure but I can say he wasn't from this village." She said smugly. "I knew this would happen one day, my daughter bringing home some man. That's why I installed cameras in her room to make sure she would never end up like me a stuck at home wife with a missing shinobi husband." She added.

"Okay then…well let's see the tapes."

She nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

"This woman is out of mind but at least this will help up us catch this guy." The leader whispered to another.

"Okay here it is." She said happily. She put the tape in the player, the leader leaned closer.

"That's…that's Gaara…the demon."


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for the information Ms. Haruno. We'll assemble a squad right now." The leader said. "She'll be back before you know it."

"I wonder what happened to Sakura." Hinata said. "Last time I saw her she had that stand."

"Maybe her mom finally went nuts and locked up in the basement." Kiba said joking.

"Shut up Kiba. We all know how your mom is like." Shino hissed.

"I can't take this I'm going to see if she's all right." Hinata said pushing them out of her way. "Not so fast." The leader interrupted. "You three, you have an assignment."

"Another mission hell yeah!" Kiba said exited. "What is it?" Shino said adjusting his glasses.

"It's a search and rescue." Hinata looked at the leader. "Rescue who? From what?"

Hinata fidgeted from the seriousness. Don't tell me.

"Sakura, I believe you know her. She's gone missing and we think she's been kidnapped by a monster."

Both Kiba and Shino fell silent.

"Sakura…missing?" Hinata choked. "What do you mean by…monster?"

"Gaara. That's what I mean."

"Gaara? Never heard of it." Kiba said. The leader shook his head and spoke, "Not it you idiot him. It's a him."

"See what happens when you open your mouth without thinking first." Shino smirked.

"Enough! The mission is to track down Sakura and bring her back home."

"What about Gaara?" Kiba asked.

"We'll take care of him."

"Where do you think she could be?" Hinata said softly.

"Probably in the mountains getting eaten by Gaara." Kiba laughed.

"I don't know that's up to you three. My guess is Suna." The leader said before leaving.

"I can't believe she's missing." Hinata spoke sitting on a log.

* * *

"Damn!" Gaara said falling to his knees. Sakura frowned , "What is it?"

"I feel so frustrated! How am I going to find anything in this pile of rocks!" He cursed.

"Don't say that!" Sakura found herself begging to feel his pain. "Maybe this pile of rocks is the first step to figuring out what happened!"

Gaara buried his head in his hands, "I guess." Sakura rubbed his back, "Come on get up, I have a feeling we don't have time to waste."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow this place is cool." Kiba smirked.

" It's the border." Shino replied. "It's where the forest ends and the desert begins."

"Sakura…she went through here right?" Hinata asked, looking past the trees to the where the sand dunes began to rise over the mountains.

"It seems logical, this is the only way to Suna from Konoha." Shino said.

"Hey I think Akamaru has picked up her scent, let's go." Kiba said.

"Lord Hokage, there is a matter that has come up." The leader said quickly.

"What is it now." The Hokage said impacienlty, adujustiing his hat so that his face would be in shadow.

"One of our Kunoichi has been kidnapped…and there's more, she's been kidnapped by Gaara." The leader spoke quietly.

"I thought he was dead after happened to the village." The Hokage said.

"Well…"

"How did he get into the village?" The hokage snapped.

"Lord, I don't know how any of it happened but we're dealing with it. I sent a squad already to recover the girl but I request an additional squad of jounin." The leader spoke trying to keep his pacience.

"Very well."

"Um I was just wondering…" Sakura said softly. "Before your village got destroyed did you have a girlfriend?"

Gaara closed his eyes, "Not that I could remember. Could we focus here or not?"

"Okay fine, but I'm all out of ideas." Sakura whined. "Wait I know, how come I didn't think of this before, why don't we visit your old house."

"I don't quite remember ever being in a house, well…I think …I can't think right now!" Gaara yelled. "I'm just so frustrated and something in my mind keeps telling me that I have to keep moving…that I can't stop until the pain goes away." Gaara whimpered.

"Gaara…just calm down your just a little stressed. I feel the same way." Sakura spoke quietly into his ear while rocking him.

"He was right you shouldn't have stopped." The stranger's voice said from behind them.

"An enemy!" Sakura yelped.

"Remember me Gaara? I don't think you do, it's been a long time since I bounced you on my knee."

"Who are you!" Gaara demanded. He looked closer at the enemy, they were wearing black, all black.

"You just have to take the mystery and fun out of everything, but since you put it that way… I'm your father. The Kazekage. Your worst nightmare."

Sakura looked back and forth between the two, the resemblance was quite shocking, she almost felt stupid not realizing it before!

The pressure of the situation became overwhelming As the two, father and son stared at eachother. Sakura felt as if she needed to hold herself, watching Gaara stare at his Father with so many emotions in his eyes. The most shocking of all was the solid layer of hatred underneath all those emotions, and his father's eyes almost the same.

Sakura closed her eyes trying not be weak, and not to choke on her own fear. Even with her eyes closed it didn't make a difference.

"So it was you…it was you who destroyed the village!" Gaara's voice trembled with anger.

"It's just not right if I'm the only one here, lets make it a family reunion." The kazekage laughed as two shadows appeared from a burst of wind.

"Sakura, I don't want you around here. Leave." Gaara commanded.

"But…"

"Don't give me that dramatic begging crap! Just go!" Gaara ordered.

Sakura immediantly took off towards the forest.

"_If he thinks I'm just going to leave him he's dead wrong! But I don't know what to do, I'll just have to back to get some help. Yet it's too far, and I don't know if Gaara could last against these guys! No, I have to go back. I have to." _She thought.

"Okay I'm lost." Kiba muttered.

"How coiuld you get us lost if you have a ninja dog tracking her scent?" Hinata asked.

"There's too many things throwing him off, and the closer we get to the desert the harder it is to track her scent." Kiba said.

"He's right Hinata, the constant shifting of the sand and all the corpes from Suna make it difficult. Luckily my beetles have found the right track."

"What the…you just agreed with me and then you just acted like I'm an amatuar! You're a real dipshit Shino!"

"Don't look at me I'm not the one with all seeing eyes." Shino said smoothly.

"Found her." Hinata said quickly hoping her teammates will forgive her.

"Oh she's coming this way."

"Is that Gaara guy with her?" Kiba asked.

"No she's alone."

"What if it's a trap." Shino said.

"Hinata what are you doing here!" Sakura said with complete relief to see her best friend.

"Me and my squad came to rescue you." Hinata said holding her friend tighly.

"Hey where's that demon guy?" Kiba said holding up a kunai.

"Gaara? He's not a demon. I came here wih him on my own free will. To help him. He lost his memory." Sakura said. "And right now he really needs my help."

"We're supposed to take you back to the village." Kiba said.

"Hinata."

"Who is that?" Hinata thought.

"Take your squad and Sakura back, you've already done enough." The leader said.

"What…what's going on? You're here to help Gaara right?" Sakura said, beginning to sence trouble.

"Take her back to the village. We need to finish what we started."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Sakura." Hinata said gently tugging on her arm.

"Wait…Hinata, you can't take me back to the village just yet! Don't you see something's going on." Sakura said.

"Yeah I smell something's up." Kiba explained kneeling next to Akamaru. Sakura pulled away from Hinata's grasp,

"Looks like this mission going to be harder than I thought." Shino muttered.

"Baby brother you've grown so…stupid." Temari said almost as if she felt sorry.

Gaara's eyes filled with rage towards the woman standing in front of him, not only did she call him stupid but she was an ally of the man who he just found out was his father. The man he now remembered how much he hated.

"Don't be so hard on him Temari, after all he did have an accident." Kankuro said from behind Temari.

"Accident? SOMBODY BETTER TELL ME SOMETHING BEFORE I RIP THOSE SMIRKS RIGHT OFF YOUR FACES!"

"Easy brother no one wants you to get mad." Temari said with one hand on her fan.

Gaara was beginning to feel the same way he did when he was at Sakura's house. Shaky, and about to blackout.

"That's enough you two I think we should get down to business and explain to Gaara whats going on." His father said calmly.

"But father, uncle isn't here yet." Temari protested. Still keeping a close eye on Gaara.

"He'll be around." The Kazekage said.

Suddenly Temari felt a tightening grip around her ankles, she turns to see had control over the sand that now that a hold over her.

"I forgot about that." Temari said amused. She reached for her fan, Gaara glared at her with blood in his eyes.

"Let's see how you like this!"

A large burst of wind came from the came, it was so sharp that if a person wasn't careful they could lose a limb.

Gaara charged at theyh whirlwind like a beast, surprisingly his body went right through with only miner scratches.

This gave Temari enough time to break free.

"Kankuro Help me!" Temari said annoyed.

"Right."

Gaara, movig like a machine appeared behind his sister slowly wrapped his fingers around her neck.

"Gaara, stop. "

"Stop if you want to know the truth." The Kazekage added.

"Tell me. Before I snap her neck." He said tightening his grip on Temari. "Or after. It's really your choice."

"Please,"

"Father your not going to do anything!" Kankuro snapped.

"Shut up all of you!"

" Listen Gaara, why are you searching among these ruins for your memories? You'll never find anyting. That's why there called ruins after all. " He explained.

"Then where do I look?" Gaara sounded almost like a child. "What happened to the village?"

"The village? If you really want to know it's all Konoha's fault!" The Kazekage said with his voice filled with disgust.

"If I were you baby brother I would get rid of that Sakura girl. She's part of an enemy village." Temari's smooth voice seemed to float into Gaara's mind.

"Sakura? She's not an enemy you guys are! "

"Well if were the enemies than what does that make you? The devil himself?" Kankuro laughed.

"We found you at last." The leader said.

"What are you going to do? In your books I'm already dead. Are you going to arrest a dead man and his family." The kazekage smirked and instantly the other membes of the squad were dead.

"What the…"

"Lord Kazekage, why couldn't you have just follwed the rules like everyone else! Why are you so…"

"So what! I am the one who made the perfect weapon, the perfect family, the perfect village…"

Gaara covered his ears, it was too painful. The feeing of getting your memory back was too painful.

"What does everyone mean? I still don't understand. Why is Konoha trying to kill my Father?"

"Hey Shino why are you stoping?" Kiba asked.

"I've never seen such a beautiful speces of spider." Shino replied.

Hinata stared at th spider, for some reason it didn't look normal. It had nine legs and the body looked like it was made of wood.

"Hey you guys that doen't look like a spider." Hinata said.

"Let's poke it."

" Oh sorry my work isn't perfect! How about next time I'll make the body using your flesh!' Kankuro sad behind Shino.

"Who the hell are you? Akamaru attack!"

"Hey Hinata do think Gaara's cute? I know right now your on a dangerous mission but what do you think?" Sakura asked. "Hinata? Hinata?"

Sakura stopped on a tree branch, "Oops I must have been so concerned about Gaara I didn't realize they stopped. Where did they stop? And where am I? "

"It's okay I'll help you." A voice said from behind Sakura.

Sakura quickly turned around, "Who are you?"

"I 'm a relative of Gaara's."


End file.
